Who is the Girl with Blue Eyes?
by Stardust647
Summary: The guys are back! And there new mission... is a little girl! How will one of the memebers think about her? Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust: Hey guys! It's me! This is my first Yu Yu Hakasho, but I've read all the manga and seen all the episodes! Hope you like it! **

**I own the plot line and any all OCs you may encounter in the story. Everything else, no.**

**Chapter 1: The Sprit Detective is Back!**

"Yo." That was the first thing former Sprit Detective Yusuke and his fiancé Keiko heard when the door to Yusuke apartment **(A/N: He moved out when Keiko agreed to marry him. ****)** was abruptly open, right in the middle a them have a make out session. "Koenma," Yusuke growled. "Dammit Urameshi," Kuwabara said from behind Koenma. "When did you and Keiko start doing stuff that hot?" Getting Keiko off himself quickly, Yusuke ran up to Kuwabara and gave him a sharp right hook to the square of his jaw. "What my _fiancé_ and I do together is none of your damn business!" He shouted as Keiko hid her face with her hands.

"When are you and Keiko getting married?" All eyes soon turned to the red head standing next to a guy dressed in black. "Kurama! Hiei! When did you guys get here?!" Yusuke said happily greeting them. "We were here the whole time," Kurama said calmly.

After the greetings, and Keiko stopped being embarrassed by the fact that she and Yusuke where getting married soon, Koenma began to explain why he summoned them all to meet at Yusuke's apartment. "I need all of you to go on an important mission," Koenma said calmly. "But Yusuke isn't the Sprit Detective of Earth anymore," Keiko said. The guys tried not to laugh at the fact that Keiko was sitting on Yusuke's lap. "Yes," Koenma said. "However, the situation is rather desperate right now. My father said that not even Raizen, if he was alive, could win in a far fight against this one." "Wait a minute!" Yusuke said, almost dropping Keiko off his lap in the process. "Are you telling us that my Ancestral forefather couldn't beat this guy!?" "Well," Koenma started. "Yes and no." "Huh?" The two humans and three demons in the room said. "Yes Raizen couldn't have defeated this one," Koenma explained. "And no, because…" "Because?" Kurama asked. A long pause passed through before Koenma answered, "Because this one is no guy."

The guys almost face fell. "What?!" Kuwabara shouted, getting his balance back. "You mission is to capture, and _if necessary kill_, this girl!" Koenma said lifting up a picture. The guys (and Keiko) looked at the picture, only to see a little girl with long raven black hair with uneven bangs, light blue eyes barely visible from under her bangs, a plain pure white dress that goes passed her knees, and pale white skin. "_That_ is the mission?" Kuwabara asked. "_That_ is what my Ancestral forefather could never beat?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Koenma said simply. "Now this little girl is the greatest threat to all life in the Human, Spirit, and Demon world." "What's in it for us?" Yusuke asked. "You will be left alone forever," Koenma said. "Huh?" Everyone else in the room said. "The Spirit World will never bother you again. That means we will not get in your way no matter what you do." "I'm in!" Yusuke said immediately. All eyes quickly fell on him. "What?" He started. "That means Keiko and I will be able to live a peaceful life, without her worrying about me going on some sort of deadly, life threatening mission to save the world!" Keiko leaped up into Yusuke's arms and kissed on the lips. "Last mission?" She asked, in a barely whisper into his ear. "Of' course," Yusuke said embracing Keiko.

"Uh…" With that the two love birds looked out of each other's eye to see the rest of the group turning away with a blush on their faces. "We were here the whole time ya know," Kurama said. Letting each other go, blushing, Yusuke and Keiko sat down next to the rest of the blushing group. "Okay," Koenma said, turning to the others. "How about the rest of you?" "I'm in," Kuwabara said. "Me too," Kurama said. "Hn," Hiei said. "That means Hiei's in," Yusuke said. "Hn."

"Now that that's settled," Koenma said. "I think you should hear this." Koenma pulled out a tape recorder. "What is it?" Kuwabara asked. "Just shut up and listen," Koenma aid. Koenma pushed the play button and the first thing the group heard was a kind of scream that even made Hiei shiver in fear. "Koenma," a raspy male voice came out of the recorder. "Sir, the mission. Gah! Our target, we-" A scream cut through his call. "We were missed informed! She's too strong! Please get us out of-" Suddenly all noise was canceled out. "What's going on?" Keiko asked. "Who are you?" A new voice asked. It was so feminine and yet dripping with danger and death; that it caused all the members of the room to shiver, however for one it was different for a different reason from the rest.

"Please," the first voice begged. "I said," the girl's voice said. "Who are you?" "I'll stop it here," Koenma said. "Why?" Kuwabara asked. "For Keiko's sake," Koenma said. "Thank you Koenma," Keiko said with a smile. "Okay," Yusuke said getting up again. "Let's go." "Ya," Kuwabara said. "Shall we," Kurama said turning to Hiei. Hiei didn't answer; he just got up and followed. For once, Hiei was the fool with his head in the clouds.

_What was that shiver about?_ Hiei thought. _I wasn't afraid. No, not afraid. And yet…_ The voice of the young girl swirled in his head. _Something about her voice made me shiver._ Hiei smiled. _This could actually be interesting. _"I'll summon a portal for you," Koenma said. He lifted his hand and a large purple cloud swirled into a circle. "Hold on!" Koenma called out. The four where just when he said that. "You should at least take this," Koenma continued handing them a piece of paper. "Got it," Kurama said. With that, the four leaped into the portal. At first all the four could see was purple smoke, then they found themselves free falling over a lust island.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Binky breath didn't say anything about free falling!" Yusuke shouted. "Hold on," Kurama said calmly. All eyes fell on Kurama as he transformed into his demon form: Yoko Kurama. After fully transforming, Kurama pulled a seed from behind his neck and leaves came out working as wings for the fox sprit. **(A/N: Think of when Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara went to the Demon Plane to fight Sensui.)** "Grab a hold," Kurama said. The three didn't need to be told twice. They quickly grabbed on to the vines hanging from Kurama's sides. "Thank god for Kurama," Kuwabara sighed. "Yes," Hiei said with a smirk, catching the others off guard. "If Kurama wasn't here, only Yusuke and I would have made it to the island." "Watch it shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.

Once safely on the island, Kurama suggested they read the paper Koenma gave them. It said:

**Name: Uncertain, but believe to be called Zero.**

**Age: Uncertain.**

**Race: Human.**

**Weight: Unknown.**

**Height: Uncertain, but believed to be around eight centimeters shorter than Hiei.**

**Power Level: She has enough power to make Yusuke look like the soul of a ghost fly in comparison. **

**Past: No one really knows, but rumor has it she was brutally tortured by humans at an early age, and escaped only a year or so ago. Ever since then, she is believed to fear and hate all humans. **

**How to Capture Her: She should respond best with Hiei and Kurama. It would be best to only have Yusuke and Kuwabara show themselves to her once she's comfortable with those two.**

"Wow," Kuwabara said. "Someone shorter than Hiei is way more powerful than Urameshi." "Soul of a ghost fly!" Yusuke yelled. "How tough could that like kid be!?" _How could anyone be that strong?_ Kurama thought. Hiei stayed silent.

Just then a flash of black and white rush to the four. "Huh?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama barley managed to say. The flash throw Kuwabara into the water, hit Yusuke in the gut sending him into a tree, and slammed Kurama face first into the sand. _What?!_ Hiei thought. Before Hiei could use his jagan eye to find their attacker, he was pinned to the ground by their mission. Long raven black hair surrounded Hiei as the girl knelled on top of him. Hiei couldn't even fight back. He was too lost in her eyes. Eyes that where the most beautiful shade of light blue he'd ever seen. Her eyes met his; and it was as if she to, couldn't break their locked stare. Red met blue. Fire met water. It was then the girl did something none of three winded boys, who have been watching the whole thing, would never have thought she would do. She lowered her body on top of Hiei's and fell asleep!

"Okay," Yusuke said. "This is stupid weird." "Yes," Kurama agreed. "Why would she lower her guard to Hiei, when she clearly could see he was with us?" "Maybe she fell in love with him?" This caused the three to turn to Kuwabara; one with a curios stare, one with a confused stare, and one with a death glare. "Think about it," Kuwabara said. "She fell in love with Hiei at first sight, just like I fell in love with Yukina." Yukina is an ice maiden demon with sea foam green hair and red eyes. She's also Hiei's twin sister, but she and Kuwabara don't know it. _Maybe we should never tell Kuwabara about __that_, Yusuke thought.

"Why would she be like you!" The shout wasn't a question; even the two dimwits know that, but one of them had to ask. "Why's your face red Hiei?" Kurama finally asked. From the moment he yelled, Hiei's face has been a bright red. "Ha!" Kuwabara laughed. "Hiei's fallen in love with our mission!" "Shut up you fool!" Hiei shouted. However, he was not in the most menacing positions with a little girl sleeping on top of him. The only reaction he got was laughter from the three, and the girl to move a bit on him.

After teasing Hiei a little longer, the four called Koenma to send a portal for them. Hiei carried the girl in his arms; which only got more teasing for Kuwabara and Yusuke. _Why does this girl shake my thoughts?_ Hiei thought. _Zero was her name, wasn't it?_ Looking at the girl Hiei said, "How can you be so much trouble?" "Say something Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend. "Hn." "We all know what that means," Yusuke said. "We do?" Kuwabara asked. "The ones with a brain knows," Hiei answered. "Watch it shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.

**Stardust: What do you think? Good? Bad? Give up? What do you think I should change? Or is there nothing to change?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Yusuke: You haven't even checked them.**

**(Stardust647 throws large, animate objects at Yusuke)**

**Stardust (shouting): Shut up! I just decided not to give up on my writing! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Yusuke (rubs head): Yu Yu Hakasho does not belong to Stardust647; but if this place is called , THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO DO A STUPID DISCLAIMER!?**

**Stardust (confused look): You have a point there Yusuke. (Remembers something) Oh ya! This story is rate M for later chapters! So sorry if you were hoping for something this chapter!**

* * *

**The Truth Hidden in Blue Eyes**

The guys went into the portal Koenma made for them, and wound up in his office. "Yo," Koenma said greeting them. That's when he saw Zero a sleep in Hiei's arms. "Good to see wasn't too much trouble for you," Koenma said ignoring Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's injuries. "WASN'T TOO MUSH TROUBLE!" Yusuke shouted angrily. "Do we all look okay!?" "No," Koenma said. "I just didn't think it would happen so fast." "The only reason we were able to come back was because our mission fell in love with Hiei," Kuwabara explained. "Really," Koenma said rubbing his chin. "Hn," Hiei said, not moving from his place.

The five then heard a small noise coming from where Hiei stood. Their eyes fell on Zero as the small girl began to wake up. Her uneven bangs were flopped up over her head because of the way Hiei was holding her. This helped revel her light blue eyes. _What was that?_ Hiei thought as his heart skipped a beat. Zero seemed to be unaware of where she was at first, but then her eyes fell on Hiei. She stared into his eye for what felt like and eternity to Hiei, and then suddenly nuzzled up against him! The four others did an epic anime face fall as Hiei blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"What was that?" Koenma asked. "I thought she was a monster, but the girl you brought back seems to be the most innocent thing I've ever seen!" "Ya," Kuwabara said. "When we heard the recording I thought she'd kill us the second she saw us." "The only thing is that this girl is pure and, aside from attacking us, innocent," Kurama said getting up. Hiei said nothing. He stood there holding that girl, blushing, and lost in his thoughts.

"KOENMA SIR!" The four turned to see a tall blue ogre with a small horn on its forehead wearing a yellow leopard printed kilt running towards them. "What is it ogre?" The toddler asked. "We have a small problem," the ogre said. He then saw Hiei holding Zero with a slight blush on his face, and he was trying not to laugh at him. "Start laughing," Hiei started. "And I'll rip out our little voice box." The ogre immediately shut up. **(A/N: I don't remember ogre's name, so I'm just calling him ogre. Sorry to his fans!)**

"Koenma sir," the ogre started again. "Your father has called you, the spirit detectives, and the girl to his office!" "M-my d-dad," Koenma stuttered. "He wants us?" Yusuke asked. They all knew King Enma has a major temper. One bad or ill minded comment could cause him to destroy them all. "You better hurry Koenma sir," the ogre said as he tried to walk away. "Not so fast ogre!" Koenma shouted. "You told us about it, so you're coming with us!" "NO!" Ogre shouted. "PLEASE NO! PLEASE KOENMA SIR!"

After Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama dragged ogre with them to King Enma's office **(A/N: Hiei didn't help because he was carrying Zero. ****)**, they stood silently until King Enma started talking to them. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're," he said. _No duh_, the five thought. "The truth is that Zero is the only hope for all life as we know it," King Enma said. "WHAT!?" The six shouted.

"How?" Yusuke asked. "Yes," Koenma joined in. "I was told she was the most dangerous person in all known universes!" "Yes that's true," King Enma replied. "However, if she goes down the path of light then she'll be the greatest ally to all of us." "So," Kuwabara started. "How do we do that?" "You must remind her that she is human," King Enma explained. "Wait," Yusuke said, causing the six other eyes in the room turn to him. **(A/N: Zero is still asleep by the way.)** "If she's human, then shouldn't she have already known that?" "You're a mazoku," King Enma started. "Did you always know that?" "Okay I get what you mean," Yusuke said. "So until she realizes this she'll be staying with one of you four," king Enma said pointing at the spirit detectives.

"WHAT!?" That one word could be heard all through Spirit, Demon, and Human world.

* * *

**Stardust: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Yusuke: Wait! That little monster has to stay with one of us!?**

**Stardust (smiles): Ya that's right. **

**Yusuke (angry): You know I can still kill you with my finger!? You're not Zero, so you can't fight back!**

**Stardust (scared): Uh, gotta go! NOW!**

**(Stardust647 runs away from Yusuke screaming for Keiko to help her, as Yusuke threatens to kill her)**

**Kurama: Because Yusuke is trying to kill the author of this fanfic, I'm the one who gets to say Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardust: I'm back! ****(Falls down) And I'm in pain… (Groan)**

**Yusuke (injured): You had it coming.**

**(Keiko smacks Yusuke)**

**Keiko (angry): YOU'RE the jerk who put her like that!**

**Yusuke (MORE injured, scared): Yes Keiko.**

**Stardust: Everyone knows you two love each other. (VERY slowly gets up) SO kiss and make-up already. (Smiles)**

**Keiko (blushes): Wha-**

**(Yusuke cuts Keiko of with a kiss; Keiko blushes even more)**

**Stardust: Aw, how sweet. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Zero Will Stay With…**

"What do you mean she's going to stay with one of us!?" Yusuke shouted. That was the last thing heard before the seven (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei **(A/N: Who's still holding Zero by the way.)**, Ogre, Koenma, and Zero **(A/N: Who's still asleep by the way.)**) where kicked out of King Enma's office. "So," Kuwabara started. "Who's going to take her home with 'em?" "I nominate Hiei!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. The small fire demon shot him a death glare, but hidden under was the hope that she would be able to stay with him. "Why not yourself, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "I'm leaving with Keiko," the half demon said. "I can't go back to her with the full intent to make out with her knowing that a ticking time bomb will be staying with us." "So Keiko would kill you if you came home with another girl," Kuwabara said. "Yup," Yusuke said with a smile. "Okay," Kuwabara said. "I got an idea!" "Well there's a first time for everything," Hiei said with Zero's head sleeping on his shoulder.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Kuwabara tried to hit Hiei, but like always the fire demon move last second causing the big oaf to fall flat on his face. "Children!" Yusuke said with a parental tone. "Do you mind not being a bad influence on the girl in Hiei's arms!?" "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes," Kurama said looking at Hiei. "Hn." "Okay," Kuwabara said after recovering from his fall. "How about we do it the way any human would?" "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Yusuke asked. "Yup," Kuwabara said with a smile. "Okay," Yusuke said lifting up his arm. "Let's do this."

_**Ten Minutes Later (after all the deadly verbal fighting between Hiei and Kuwabara about Kuwabara going too slow)…**_

"This is where you'll be staying Zero," Hiei said to the still sleeping girl in his arm as he reached the top of Genki's mountain home. **(A/N: Hiei's staying with Genki with since he found out Yukina was staying with her.)** "Puuu!" Hearing the familiar call of the former spirit detective's spirit beast, Hiei turned his head to see the large blue bird-like creature with small floppy blue ears and yellow beak fly next to him. "Hn," Hiei said to Pu (which was his normal greeting to the beast). "Welcome back Hiei," a new voice said from on Pu.

Hopping down from Pu's back was a girl with long sea foam-green hair, pale skin, and red eyes just like Hiei's. "Hello Yukina," Hiei said. "Did the dimwits lump you with her?" A new voice came from the house asked. "The three turned to see a small old woman with short pink hair, brown eyes, and wrinkled pale skin. "Hello Genki," Yukina said politely to the old woman in front of them. "Puuu!" Pu called happily as Genki walked up to them. "No," Hiei answered. "I volunteered to take her." "Now why would you do that?" Genki asked raising an eye brow. "No real reason," Hiei said walking to the house. "You have plenty of rooms," he continued. "So you shouldn't mind her here." With that Hiei disappeared into the house. "Hiei is a kind soul," Yukina said to Genki. "I just hope that's all it is about this girl. "Pu?" Pu said as he lowered his head to Genki's height. "Nothing little one," Genki said as she pet her apprentice's spirit beast.

Inside the house Hiei found an empty room next to the tree he sleeps him. "This should be a safe place," Hiei muttered. Hiei put the still sleeping girl in the unused bed. _How could she still be asleep?_ Hiei wondered. When he turned to leave her to sleep he felt someone grab his sleeve. Turning back he saw Zero awake and her eyes looked like they were about to cry. _Is she sad because I'm leaving?_ Hiei thought. _No that's not possible,_ he thought shaking the pervious thought out of his head. Needless to say Hiei was shocked when she suddenly grabbed him and held on for dear life. _Why?_ Hiei wondered. _Why does she want to stay with me?_

"Hiei," Yukina's voice called out. "Which room did you put the girl in?" "Don't bother calling for him Yukina," Genki's voice said to her. "He's never found when he doesn't want to." Zero got off of Hiei and walked up to the door. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked her. "Hiei?" Yukina's voice asked from the other side of the door. "Is that you?" Zero just looked at the door as if she was waiting for it to open. "Here," Hiei said from behind her. He then opened the door revealing Yukina and Genki, what surprised the three of them of Zero's reaction. She moved away from the door and hid herself behind Hiei.

"What's wrong?" Yukina asked getting closer to the small girl. Zero's grip on Hiei only tighten on Yukina's attempt to help the small girl. "What was that for?" Genki asked in a firm tone. It's like she's afraid of them, Hiei thought. "TALK GIRL!" Genki suddenly screamed. Zero cringed at Genki's demand. "Enough!" Hiei shouted. "If Zero doesn't want to talk, then don't make her!" The two who have known Hiei the longest stared at him with shock. _When did Hiei start openly caring about others?_ Genki wondered. Zero started making grunting noises and pulling on Hiei's sleeve, getting everyone's attention. "What is it?" Yukina asked. Letting go of Hiei with one hand, Zero held it to her through and continued to make strange noises. It didn't take long for them to understand what she was trying to say.

"Are," Yukina started. "You," Genki added. "Mute?" Hiei finished. And all Zero could do to reply was nod her head.

* * *

**Stardust: Surprise! My OC is mute!**

**Yusuke: But she talked in the first chapter.**

**Stardust: We'll get to why she can't talk in the next chapter.**

**Yusuke: You might be a good writer after all. (Stardust647 smiles) To bad your other stories suck.**

**Stardust (sad): There goes what little self-steam I had left. **

**(Keiko smacks Yusuke upside his head)**

**Keiko (angry): STOP MAKING HER FEEL LESS THEN SHE ALREADY DOES!**

**Yusuke (injured): Yes Keiko…**

**Stardust (still sad): Reviews will make me happy, whither you criticize me or not.**


End file.
